


Tic Toc.

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.Again and again, in a never ending loop. A nightmare, always the same nightmare. Blood, so much blood and death. My death? Your death? It's all blurry, but it's always the same.





	Tic Toc.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, also wrote instead of sleep.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

_ Again and again, in a never ending loop. A nightmare, always the same nightmare. Blood, so much blood and death. My death? Your death? It's all blurry, but it's always the same. _

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

_ Scream in the night. Broken voice. Broken dream, and everything disappear in a cloud leaving behind only a bad feeling. You, me and nothing else. Maybe... _

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

“Follow my voice” Tony soft voice reached his ears, breaking the last veil of the nightmare. “Take a deep breath…” Tony continued taking Bucky flesh hand in his, and guiding it to his beating heart.

Bucky did. Took a deep breath, and focused on the steady rhythm of Tony breathing.

“Good boy” Tony said, leaning a little a leaving a little kiss on Bucky sweaty forehead moving on his knees. “Now try to match your heartbeat with mine, I now you can do it. Just focus on me and close out everything else.”  

Silence. Too much silence. A hiss.

“Bucky?” his mind registered Tony worried voice, but just didn’t focus.

Blood.

“Bucky…” a little painful pause. “Please come back to me, listen to my voice.”

He did listen. But he could follow the voice, he knew the voice but something was different, the voice was weak, the voice…

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

Bucky eyes snapped open, and blood… blood everywhere. 

Tony body on the bed, his torso clawed open, his beating heart in his hand… 

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc…

A high pitched scream comes out of his mouth.

“Shhhh” A soothing voice reach his ears. “It’s just a nightmare, just a nightmare” Tony sleepy voice fills his ears, his heat light up his world and everything go back in his place.

“Just a nightmare.” Bucky repeat in a trembling voice. “Just a nightmare” Bucky ends, taking a deep breath and cradling with all the care and the loves he can muster, the man in his arms. His world, his life. 

Waiting for another dream… another nightmare to fill his night.

TIC. TOC.


End file.
